


NaruPrie Chapter 16.5

by AriaBlackmoor



Series: NaruPrie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: You can thank Reki Kawahara for this.





	NaruPrie Chapter 16.5

**Author's Note:**

> This is an official fanfic of NaruPrie, which you can find on my profile. The main work is completely sfw, but I couldn't resist paying respects the the ancient gods of isekai.

“A-are you sure about this?” I stuttered out once we were back in Erina’s room.

We were both only wearing a chemise and bloomers, mine fitting a bit better than hers. I could even see her nipples through the chemise, actually.

Erina frowned, shoving me onto her bed. “Now you’re making me mad, Cadence!” She said, but I could tell it was partly for show.

Still, as I stared down at the cross girl in front of me, I could feel something in me shift.

“I-I just wanted to make sure…I mean, you said you’re into girls…” I told her, looking away from her powerful eyes.

Her expression only darkened more at that, and she leaned over to grab a tuft of my hair, making me look up and down my body.

“Do you look like a boy to you?”

I tried to take myself in, but my heart was already racing enough that it distracted me…I could feel myself getting wet already. Was I really getting turned on by being treated this roughly..?

“N-no, I suppose not.” I said, before adding—a little cheekily this time–”But I still was one.”

She sighed, climbing on top of me and straddling my body. “Just shut up, Cadence. I’ve been fantasizing about fucking her since we were in school together, and I won’t let you get in the way.”

I had never seen Erina this serious about anything before, she even broke out of her airy character. I-I guess girls do have these sorts of needs and fantasies too. I silently cursed myself for getting all my sexual knowledge from bad hentai doujins online.

My thought process was cut off by her lips against mine again, her tongue forcing it into my mouth. I tried to push back, but she was having none of it and pinned my tongue against the corner of my mouth with hers. Even moreso, I could feel her right hand on my shoulder, before it started its descent down my chest.

I could feel something wet on my stomach. I raised up my hand to it, and I found Erina’s bloomers there. She was already drenched. I pushed my hand up against them, rubbing her through the bloomers.

That made her jump, breaking off our kiss. “Cadence…” She mumbled, so I stopped. Then she glared at me, changing her hand’s soft grip on my breast by digging her nails in. “I didn’t say stop.” She ended up cooing at me. I twisted my hand so I was rubbing her with two fingers and began stroking her over her bloomers again.

This time, she moaned, pulling her body away from mine and squeezing both of my breasts with her hands. God, this felt so much better than when I was alone. She was rougher than I was, twisting and kneading my breasts to the point where pain and pleasure intermingled. But, I found myself liking it.

I shifted my shoulders, subconsciously begging her to play with the more sensitive parts of me. She seemed to get the hint and grasped my nipples with her thumb and index finger, kneading them like a baby suckling milk.

“Aaaah!” I cried.

A moment later, she suddenly stopped, and pulled off her chemise. Then, she slid down my body a little before settling her crotch on my knee and leaning over my ear. Her breasts were dangling in my face, her nipples still and oh-so-suckable.

“Get started.” She whispered to me before biting my ear. My whole body shivered at that, but I had a job to do and started sucking. I was granted by a moan of her own into my ear, and I began to feel some confidence of my own. I pushed my knee into her and started rubbing back and forth, eliciting even more moans. Eventually, she started grinding her hips against my knee as well.

After some time like that, she pulled away from me, giving me a once-over. “I think you need to take your clothes off…” She murmured. She stood up and started to remove her own soaked bloomers.  
What could I do but obey? I dragged my chemise off of me, then undid the string on my bloomers, surprised to find they were completely drenched as well. Damn, was I that into it? I tossed them onto the floor, determined to deal with it later. I brushed my hand against my slit. Damn, I really was into it.

I looked up at Erina, she had a smile on her face. She slid one hand down my belly, then two fingers into my slit. Finally, she rested them on my clit, applying just the slightest pressure to it.

I exhaled hard, my eyes seeing stars. I couldn’t help myself but to grind against her fingers slowly She leaned into me and asked, “Doesn’t it feel better as a girl?”

I smiled at her, my voice light as I said, “Much better.” I meant it. Everything was so much more intense, and I had always I had a complicated relationship with my old cock. Like, it felt good, but I was always jealous of how girls could last longer and I hated how all the pressure would build up, and that’d be it. You cum and you’re done, all the good feelings fading as soon as that was over.

This was so much more different though. Every part of my body was screaming inside for more, the sexual heat wasn’t just in my groin, it was everywhere, and it was begging for more and more. Plus my clit was so much more sensitive than my cock ever was…

I looked Erina in the eyes, my expression pleading with her. She read me well, and I was greeted with her fingers finally beginning to rub against me.  
I covered my mouth with my hands, fearing that I would wake the entire house up if I didn’t. Then, I just let out one long, “Fuuuck….”

Erina grinned at me, sinking her head lower towards my slit. Then, she slid her fingers lower too, sticking one ever-so-slightly inside of me. I tensed a little, but my pussy was wet enough that wasn’t an issue. She pushed it in deeper, and I yelled into my hands. God it felt good.

That’s when she decided enough was enough and dived her mouth towards my mound.

It was electric, I was making sounds I didn’t even know I could make. “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouilove,” I babbled at nothing in particular between moans. I looked down and met Erina’s eyes, and her glare was what put me over.

I convulsed, tightening my grip on her fingers inside of me, and I dove my hand to her hair.

“Don’t stop!” I yelled, no concern for my volume, as I twisted my hand around her long hair. She was eager to please and sped up juuuust enough.

I convulsed again, and again, my back arching into positions I didn’t know I could make. I could feel a flood of wetness dribbling from my groin, which Erina was just happy to lap up.

And then my vision went out, every part of my body drowning in pleasure so much my senses couldn’t keep up.

It took me a minute to regain my wits after my first real orgasm as a girl. I exhaled and looked at Erina, who was grinning. I could still feel her breath on my pussy.

“You’re very messy, Cadence.” She said, back in her normal Erina tones.

I tried to reply, but my mouth still wasn’t working properly.

Then she stood up from me, and I saw her thighs were slick too. Then she climbed back on top of me, straddling her pussy over my chest. Her grin grew to rather devilish proportions.

“You don’t have time to relax, Cadence. I need servicing too.”

I rolled my eyes, but deep inside I was relishing in the opportunity to taste her too.


End file.
